(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, an information processing system, an information processing method and a computer readable medium.
(ii) Related Art
In addition to control methods and image processing apparatus which control various print functions according to commands of a printer control language, image processing apparatus are known which are configured so as to be able to perform a function (what is called passthrough processing) that makes it possible to directly control the image processing apparatus without requiring a user to make setting using a printer driver by embedding commands passed from an application in print information at the time of printing of a document.
When printing is performed by passthrough processing, information such as a text is sent to an image processing apparatus but is not displayed on the screen which is used for generation of a document.